


Dance with the Devil

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel dances with a demon. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Just another AU itch I need to scratch orz Blaming Supernatural and the Kijoon video yesterday bcos demon!Joon ftw
> 
> Title is a song by Breaking Benjamin.

  


Sometimes, Kijoon cannot help but wonder. 

Being the most powerful demon in existence has its perks, but the office also comes with more than a couple of downsides. Here he is, lying in a hard bed in a dingy motel room, next to the most beautiful being he has ever laid his eyes on—and his head is still crammed chock-full with armies and battles and spies and counterspies and everything in between.

Kyuhyun is deeply asleep, looking so out of place among the cheap, seedy furniture, the soft light enveloping his figure undimmed. Angels do not sleep—except when they have no other choice; when their bodies have sustained such damage that to let them heal quickly through a spell of uninterrupted rest is the only choice. Mere hours since they were inflicted, the bruises on Kyuhyun’s skin have faded to a pale, sickly yellow. The tell-tale mark of clenching fingers around his neck is now no more than the faintest hint of red, and so are the bleeding cuts that litter his chest and thighs.

The mathematics is an odd one, but it stands true nevertheless. An angel’s misery is a demon’s source of power. The more pained, the more miserable Kyuhyun is, the more delectable he becomes. An angel’s screams are a rare, delightful treat, feeding the black insatiable hunger that was once his soul. An angel’s blood, on the other hand, rages in his veins, every drop an elixir that carries his power to unthinkable heights. 

Neither, however, is the true object of this enterprise. He did not spend _decades_ in planning and playacting for such trivialities. What he wants is something else entirely. 

Kyuhyun stirs, lashes fluttering against deathly pale cheeks, but does not wake. It will take longer this time; after all, to have a demon’s name physically carved into one’s essence of being is a terrible experience, divine or not. Hours after, Kijoon can still feel the heady pleasure of listening to his screams (they were truly incomparable today).

They both know what the other is—although not _who_ , not quite. By the time Kyuhyun came into the realisation, however, he had fallen too deep. Love, as it has been proven time and again, is the most resilient cage for their kind. It will chain Kyuhyun to him no matter what he does.

Kijoon smiles slightly as he pushes a few errant strands of hair out of Kyuhyun’s face. A small, quiet stroke to the unruly mess, still streaked by blood. Kyuhyun is still Kyuhyun, a constellation of holy grace and all that is good; having a demon’s name embedded in his soul does not change him. He remembers the way Kyuhyun looked at him, after the deed was done, eyes full of pain and bright with tears of sadnesshurtbetrayal—and yet he leans up, placing a tender, breathless kiss on his torturer’s lips despite all the damage done to his body. 

Like now, the way he responds to the warmth of Kijoon’s hand. How he snuggles against his palm, as if it weren’t the same hand which has caused him so much pain.

A very resilient cage indeed. 

Kijoon withdraws with a snort. He knows he will hurt Kyuhyun again once he wakes up. What else can one expect in a dance with the devil. 

(Although sometimes he does wonder.)

 

**_End  
_ **


End file.
